Nice to Meet You: Part 2
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My best friends Alex, Justin, and Max host various discussion groups and outings around the Pittsburgh area, and I am invited, along with one of my other best friends, Carly and her parents, Sam and Freddie. Note: I do NOT own iCarly or Wizards of Waverly Place. Nickelodeon and Disney Channel do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Year's Resolutions and Pizza Bellino

The next day, I met up with some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion group on New Year's resolutions. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "When my parents and I moved to Natrona Heights in 2007, I made a New Year's resolution to make all-new friends," Carly explained. "I especially like being friends with Angel, Alex, and Sarah." "Our New Year's resolution was to live a successful life together," Mrs. Shay added. "It actually came true once the new year rolled around and going forward," Mr. Benson chimed in. "You guys must be referring to New Year's back in 2008," I stated. "Right, Angel," Carly agreed. "I need a New Year's resolution to find a better job," Alex stated. "So far, my male friends are making more money than I am." "That's because we have professional jobs with our degree in music," Justin explained. "We have been sticking with this once we all graduated from high school," Max added. "Let's not make Alex feel bad, okay?" I asked. "She feels really bad about not finding a job." I then told everyone my New Year's resolution. "My resolution is to not tease Mom and my cat, Mattie because I love them," I told everyone. "That means making silly noises, squeezing them, hurting them, and doing things that they do not like." "Yeah, Angel, that's not a good idea because it will drive people away from you," Alex agreed, "and you really need to work on your behavior with us, as well, like not speaking out, lowering your voice, not repeating the same things over and over, and not interrupting people's conversations." "Okay, Alex," I agreed. "I will do that." After our discussion group was over, we went to Pizza Bellino down the road. My mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill joined us for dinner. I ordered a spaghetti dinner, Carly ordered a plain personal pizza, Mrs. Shay ordered a pepperoni personal pizza, Mr. Benson ordered a pepperoni, mushroom, olive, and meatball pizza, Alex ordered the Chicken House dinner, and Justin and Max split a sausage and bacon pizza together. "What was the pizza place you liked back in Natrona Heights?" Jenna asked. "It was probably J&S Pizza, and we probably went there after one of the football games," Alex explained. "Where is Natrona Heights?" Jill asked. "That is a couple miles northeast of the city of Pittsburgh," Alex explained. "As a matter of fact, we all used to live in Scranton before moving to the city of Pittsburgh in 2007." "I just became friends with these guys in 2009, and we all had a special anniversary dinner at Mad Mex to celebrate," I added. After we paid our checks for dinner, Jenna and Jill drove me back to their apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christmas in Boston

The next day, I met my other friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as her parents, Sam and Freddie at the Waterworks Cinema Theater in Fox Chapel. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "You girls look nice in your dresses and high heels," I remarked. "Thanks," Carly remarked. "Let's go in the theater and watch the home video, shall we?" I asked. "Of course," Alex replied. After we watched Sarah, James, and Henri walk down the red carpet, we went inside the theater. The documentary began with Sarah, James, and Henri arriving in Boston for the first time and greeting their relatives. Soon afterwards, the title screen came on. There was different footage of Sarah, James, and Henri celebrating Christmas with their family, as well as the Boston Symphony Orchestra Holiday Pops Concert. Not to mention, there were clips of Sarah, James, and Henri doing different activities in Boston, such as dinner and fun at Dave and Buster's, lunch at Faneuill Hall Market, visiting 2 museums, the Museum of Fine Arts and the Salem Witch Museum along with a special dinner at UNO Pizzeria and Grill, a special lunch at Hard Rock Cafe, an interactive dinner at Fire and Ice, and even touring historic Boston and meeting the Blue Man Group. Then, there was Sarah and James's aunt and uncle's wedding at the Old Chapel, and a local high school band played some sophisticated wedding music. At the end of the film, Sarah, James, and Henri rang in 2020 with First Night in Boston, and fireworks lighting up the night sky. Then, the credits rolled and we exited the theater. Sarah then autographed our programs. I even bought a copy of the film to watch any time I wanted to. "Did you girls like the film?" Sarah asked. "Yes, we did," Carly replied. "I liked learning about Boston in history class my 8th grade year." "That's great, Carly," Sarah remarked. "All of those songs that were performed at the wedding reminded me of most, if not all, of the music that I performed at the Christmas concert when I was a junior in high school," Alex pointed out. "Did you have any favorite songs, Alex?" Sarah asked. "Not really," Alex replied. "They were all pretty nice to hear." James was autographing Mrs. Shay's and Justin's programs. "I never knew that Boston had so much to do," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "Yes, Mrs. Shay, it does," James agreed. "Now, what are your thoughts, Justin?" "Boston reminds me of where we used to live before Pittsburgh," Justin pointed out. "Again, great home video!" Finally, Henri was autographing Mr. Benson's and Max's programs. "Mr. Benson, Max, did you like the home video?" Henri asked. "Great," Mr. Benson replied. "Now, I would like to go to Boston for my next vacation." "Me too," Max agreed. Hailey, Mia, and Erin even made a brief cameo appearance. Then, we all went out to a very special dinner at Fox Chapel Yacht Club. "I was thinking of some different things to do this spring, Sarah," Alex stated. "Do you have any ideas for things that me and Carly can do?" "Why don't you do an activity based on the theme for the monthly slumber party, like you did last year?" Sarah suggested. "I've got it," Alex stated. "We can explore traditions in Squirrel Hill," Alex stated. "Or even just Pittsburgh in general," Sarah added. After dinner was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pittsburgh Traditions

The next morning, Sarah, James, Henri, and I returned to Hailey's house in Oakmont for breakfast, which was rainbow pancakes. One of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, were also at Hailey's house. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "Carly, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked. "I wanted to help supervise this party with you, because it seems like you have a really great job, Sarah," Carly admitted. "Well, that is very nice of you to say," Sarah agreed, "but why are you really here? Is there something else bothering you?" Carly sighed. "I have been having a fight with Alex over the past week about doing outings based on the previous night's slumber party," Carly admitted. "I personally think that it is stupid." As favors for helping out, Sarah and I received friendship bracelets, while James and Henri received goodie bags full of candy. "Can I just hang out with you instead of Alex?" Carly asked Sarah. "I personally think that you are a better and nicer friend than she is, because at least, you have a better job!" "Well, we are tired from helping out with that party," Sarah admitted, "and I think that you should go out with Alex. You don't want to lose her as a friend now, do you?" "Come on guys, let's go out to breakfast!" We went to Freedom Square Diner in Verona, so we could make our own omelets. "I did not know that there was a Freedom Square Diner in Natrona Heights," Carly stated. "That one bad guy, Nevel, wouldn't allow it." "There is also another Freedom Square Diner in Cranberry Township," Mrs. Shay added. "And also one more in Monaca," Mr. Benson added. Later that day, I toured the Strip District and ate dinner at Primanti Bros. with some of my other best friends, Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald. "I'm upset that nobody wants to be my friend anymore, since they think I am too obsessed with finding a job and not as friendly as I used to be," Alex stated through teary eyes. "It's just so sad when it's just you, me, Justin, and Max because it is so boring!" Alex then gave me a hug. "Don't worry about it, Alex," I comforted her. "We have just learned about all sorts of great Pittsburgh traditions, including the Terrible Towel, Cookie Tables, and Primanti Bros. Sandwiches with Fries and Coleslaw on Top. I ordered Bacon and Cheese, Alex ordered Turkey Breast and Cheese, Justin ordered Genoa Salami and Cheese, and Max ordered the Pitts-Burger. "There were so many cool traditions that I never knew about growing up," Max admitted. "Like the Kennywood Picnic, for example. That would have been fun to do in the summer after my junior year of high school." "Yes, but we were busy with other things that summer," Justin told Max. "I had to do everything to prepare for my senior year, but I still knew that all these traditions would carry on." After dinner was over, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Carnegie Museum and Dinner

The next day, I went with my mentor, Jenna to meet some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "You're just in time for all of the fun," Carly told us. First, we looked around at all of the art exhibits and paintings. We learned about some of the different jazz artists and paintings. "The last time that I remember learning about all of these artists was back in middle school," Carly remembered. "Now, it seems like Alex knows a lot more about the history of jazz music that I do," Carly stated. "Well, you have not been in honors band and jazz band, like I was, Carly," Alex pointed out. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "I finally feel like the good girl again," Alex stated. "You have always been a good girl, Alex," Justin told Alex. "Sometimes, you are just a little too hard on yourself," Max pointed out. "I am not hard on myself," Alex disagreed. "I just take schoolwork very seriously and am still frustrated that I cannot get a job." "You still can't find a job, Alex?" I asked. "Angel, how many times have I told you that I am trying everything I can to find work?" Alex asked. "I would just like you more if you stop pretending to be better than your other friends," I told Alex. "Angel, let Alex deal with her own problems," Jenna told me. "Thank goodness that you are not here to look after me while everybody else is at the Carnegie Library having a meeting with each other," I stated. "Mom, Freddie, can we look at some more of the exhibits in the Natural History?" Carly asked. "Sure, we can look at the dinosaurs," Mrs. Shay agreed. "And, all different kinds of other animals," Mr. Benson added. We then looked at all the dinosaurs and all the different birds. "Where's Jenna?" Alex asked. "She is just next door checking on her sister and her neighbors," I explained. "If only you guys would have a job at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties, then you guys would make a lot of money and become rich." "Aren't you guys in charge of slumber parties now?" Carly asked. "As a matter of fact, I brought my fuzzy blanket with me in case I get cold inside the museum!" She took it out and bundled it around her shoulders. "I would like to take some group photos of me beside the lion and the bear," I stated. "I could take a couple pictures of you, if you want," Mrs. Shay offered. "Sure," I agreed. Mrs. Shay then snapped some pictures of me next to the bear and the lion. "You look like quite an animal standing next to those animals, Angel," Mr. Benson told me. "That was just an inside joke that you made up," I stated. Just then, we heard voices behind us. It was our friends Alex, Justin, and Max. "Truth or dare, Max," Justin prompted. "Dare," Max replied. "I dare you to take notes on everything that you learned at this museum," Justin instructed. "No way," Max stated. "I wouldn't have time." Max paused for a moment. "I would dare you to wear your slippers everywhere in town for a day," Max stated. "No way," Justin stated. "It is improper." "Those boys can just be crazy sometimes," Alex admitted. "I would like to retrieve that fuzzy blanket back from Carly. She must have snuck back in there and stole it." "Come on guys, let's go to dinner and meet Jenna and Jill!" I told my friends. We then walked down Forbes Avenue to Noodles and Company. "Why do you like pasta so much, Jill?" Jenna asked. "They are just the most popular food in the world next to pizza here," Jill explained. We ordered our meals. After Jenna, Jill, and I ordered our pasta bowls, everyone else ordered their food. Carly ordered Wisconsin Macaroni and Cheese, Mrs. Shay ordered Penne Rosa, Mr. Benson ordered Steak Stroganoff, Alex ordered a Chicken Caesar Salad, Justin ordered Cauliflower Rigatoni in Light Cream Onion Sauce, and Max ordered the Grilled Orange Chicken Lo Mein. "The lo mein special reminds me of something that I ate at a Chinese restaurant in Natrona Heights during high school," Max stated. "I still forget the name of the Chinese restaurant. It has been a while." "Why didn't you order any noodles, Alex?" Justin asked. "I am trying to stay away from carbs if I can," Alex explained. "You could have ordered the zoodles, if you wanted," Justin pointed out. "They can be a lot healthier." Carly and I, as well as Mrs. Shay, also ordered dessert with our meals. "That macaroni and cheese was so yummy," Carly admitted. "Even though it is a lot of food, it still can give me cravings for types of junk food, such as potato chips." "Maybe, because of the mac and cheese-flavored potato chips sold in stores," Alex explained. "Speaking of which, can I have my fuzzy blanket back?" Carly then reached in a bag and gave the blanket back to Alex. "Thank you, Carly," Alex thanked. "Now, it will be nice for me to sleep with tonight." "Sam, truth or dare," Mr. Benson instructed. "Dare," Mrs. Shay replied. "I dare you to watch a whole entire movie marathon with me when we get home," Mr. Benson instructed. "Now, that I can do," Mrs. Benson agreed. "I'll bring the bag of chips down with me," Carly added. "What do you want to do when we get home, Justin?" Max asked. "Would you like to play Apples to Apples with me?" "Okay," Justin replied. "And then, we can watch a funny movie on TV together afterwards." "I will just be curling up in my bed with my fuzzy blanket, because I am tired," Alex stated, yawning. After we paid our checks for dinner, Jenna and Jill drove me back to their apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Humor and Sichuan Gourmet

The next day, I met up with some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill for a discussion group on humor. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "I need to talk to you about my personal behaviors towards my mom, such as teasing her and saying inappropriate things to her that I think are funny," I told my friends. "I remember that when my parents first got married, they shared some unfunny jokes that I did not understand or think were funny," Carly explained. "For example, if you cut up a pizza with 8 slices in 2 different ways, then you still get the same number of pizza slices. Heck, even a preschooler wouldn't understand the joke!" "We didn't mean to make such inappropriate jokes like that, Carly," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "We just wanted to see if you liked the same kind of jokes that other kids your age liked at the time," Mr. Benson agreed. "Even today's movies and TV shows are not as funny as they used to be," Alex agreed. "It's not that I don't love the live-action Disney movies, but how did they decide to do them?" "Well, because those types of movies are cheaper to make, Alex," Justin agreed. "Yes, and it would cost a lot of money to make an animated movie," Max agreed. "I hate to tell you this, Angel, but you are not very funny most of the time, either," Alex told me. "Why do you say that, Alex?" I asked. "Because you say the same things over and over again, you bring up inappropriate jokes at inappropriate times, you talk too loud, and you talk about things like sausage parties and _South Park_ even when we tell you to stop," Alex informed me. After our discussion group on humor was over, we went to Sichuan Gourmet to get Chinese food for dinner. "Why did I not attend so many gourmet oriental restaurants like this back in high school?" Alex asked. "Maybe, because you weren't as wealthy as you were now," Max pointed out. "Besides, studying for your SATs was way more important, especially during your junior year of high school," Justin added. We then ordered our meals to eat. I ordered green bean stir-fry with juice, Carly ordered chicken lo mein, Mrs. Shay ordered pork lo mein, Mr. Benson ordered a fish fillet meal, Alex ordered a steamed chicken with broccoli meal, Justin ordered General Tso's chicken with fried rice, and Max ordered stewed chicken with mushrooms. I even shared leftover desserts from Abigail's birthday party with my friends. I split a whole key lime pie with Carly, and then I gave Alex some oatmeal and oatmeal raisin cookies, Mrs. Shay some chocolate cake, Mr. Benson a chocolate cupcake, Justin some chocolate sprinkle doughnuts, and Max some eclairs, while I saved some of the ice cream for myself. After we paid our checks for dinner, Carly and her parents drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Carly replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Open Mic Night

The next day, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay, and her friends, Sam and Freddie at Eat n' Park in Squirrel Hill for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "I'm sorry if Alex doesn't like Eat n' Park all that much," I explained. "That's okay," Mrs. Shay pointed out. "At least, we still love Eat n' Park." "Eat n' Park has always been a family-friendly restaurant to us, even the one in Natrona Heights," Mr. Benson explained. "It all goes back to middle school when I learned that this restaurant was heart-healthy, as well," Carly remembered. I ordered my signature pancakes and bacon with milk, Carly ordered the Eat n' Park Griddle Smile, Mrs. Shay ordered a Belgian waffle, and Mr. Benson ordered a Philly Steak and Egg Scrambler. After breakfast, we headed over to MSG Academy in Turtle Creek for Open Mic Night. Some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald were also there. After a couple of solo performances, Carly and her parents sang along to 3 Dixie Chicks hits from their album _Wide Open Spaces_. Then, my band Angel Kitty and I performed songs from our summer 2019 album, "Summer Fun". After Victoria's stand-up comedy routine, there were flute and clarinet solo performances by Kimberly and Elizabeth, and before I knew it, it was time for Alex, Justin, and Max to give a speech on their disappointment with Disney and then a jazz band finale of 3 famous jazz songs by several other different alumni of MSG Academy. We also had pizza and pop to eat during the show, and went to get Baskin-Robbins ice cream for dessert after the show was over. Then, Alex, Justin, Max, and I picked up Chinese food for dinner at How Lee in Squirrel Hill. We also picked up some cheesecake from the bakery for dessert. "Did you ever grow up with one scary movie, Alex?" I asked my best friend. "I did, and none of them were very fun," Alex replied. "The last scary movie I saw was a rerun of _Beetlejuice_ during my senior year of high school, and it was on ABC Family, which is now Freeform!" "_Beetlejuice_ wasn't all that bad, Alex," Max pointed out. "And, what stuffed animal do you happen to have?" Justin asked. "My favorite teddy bear, who I still happen to sleep with every night," Alex replied. "Yes, I am a sophisticated young honors student who still sleeps with her stuffed animals at night." "There's nothing wrong with that," I pointed out. After dinner and dessert, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Brunch and Bowling

The next day, I met up with some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie, at Industry Public House in Lawrenceville for brunch. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. Not to mention, 4 guests who performed at the Open Mic Night with us also joined us for brunch and bowling. They were Elizabeth, Kimberly, Taylor, and Victoria. Alex and Kimberly both ordered the Monte Cristo, Elizabeth and I both ordered the Common Morning Meal, Carly and Taylor both ordered the Orange Ricotta Pancakes, Mrs. Shay and Victoria both ordered the Custom Hash, Mr. Benson ordered the Southwest Grain Bowl, Justin ordered the Steel Girder 2.0, and Max ordered the Liberty Tubes. "I still have a bad feeling about when an employee named Valerie operated a not-so-nice breakfast restaurant back in Natrona Heights," Carly explained. "Who is this Valerie person?" Taylor asked. "She was a not-so-nice client who only cared about money and not about customers," Freddie added. "Thankfully, she doesn't work here," Mrs. Shay stated. "I would say that the Industry Public House has very good hash that is made with whatever you like," Victoria stated. After brunch, we went across the street to Arsenal Lanes to bowl. Since Elizabeth, Kimberly, Taylor, and Victoria did not have cash to bowl, they decided to just watch us. Mrs. Shay, Mr. Benson, Justin, and Max bowled on lane 13 without bumpers, while Carly, Alex, and I bowled on lane 14 with bumpers. I ended up beating Carly and Alex with a final score of 119, with Carly close second at 89, and Alex third at 88. "I love this group, Alex," Kimberly stated. "What do we have to do to join?" "You just have to go online on our website and sign up," Alex told Kimberly. "What all do you guys do together?" Elizabeth asked. "There is a discussion group and a social outings group," Max explained. "The discussion group is once a month on the second Sunday of the month at the Carnegie Library near our home in Squirrel Hill," Justin explained, "and every other Sunday in the month, we think of various social outings to do. We personally prefer the social outings over the discussion groups!" "It seems like you guys are so adventurous," Kimberly remarked. "Our adventurous personality grew in the summer of 2010 when our bond with Angel developed more," Alex explained. "If you guys prefer social outings over discussion groups, then why are you guys such lazy bums?" Elizabeth asked. "We just work hard during the week, and I just got hired to work at Costco in the Waterfront," Alex explained. "By the way, the last scary movie that I saw was _Beetlejuice_ on Freeform back in 2010, and I happen to have a stuffed animal, just like you do." "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Elizabeth stated. "Sometimes, a stuffed animal can help you face your fears." After bowling was done, it was time for me to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Spa and Chinese Food

The next day, my mentor, Jenna and I went to Evolve Wellness Spa in Shadyside and met some of my other best friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, Max Greenwald, and Carly Shay, as well as Carly's parents, Sam and Freddie. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Alex greeted back. "We are doing the Serenity Package for 180 dollars," Carly told us. "What does that include?" Jenna asked. "It includes a 60-minute relaxation massage and a 50-minute Rhonda Allison rejuvenating facial," Alex explained. "It is the cheapest of the packages!" We began with the facials. "So, tell us about Isabella's Spa Night Sleepover last Saturday," Carly stated. "We want to know what it is like." "The girls did things like what we are doing right now," I explained. "Did this require staying up all night?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Or fuzzy pillows?" Mr. Benson asked. "Or Netflix binge sessions?" Carly asked. "I am not sure if you are familiar with this game, Carly," Jenna explained, "but it is a very popular game to play at slumber parties. Can you guess what it is?" Jenna turned to me. "Okay, Angel, truth or dare..." "Truth," I replied. "I love and have a passion for girly things." "Oh, yeah," Carly remembered. "I first played that game back in middle school." Then, we moved on to massages. "Did I hear something about a slumber party?" Alex asked. "Yes, you did, Alex," I stated. "Did you eat popcorn?" "No, but we had lots of other yummy things to eat, like chocolate-covered strawberries, finger sandwiches, and marshmallow manicure treats," I explained. "Did you play video games?" Max asked. "No, but we did other fun activities, like a nail art contest, smoothie contest, Guess that Scent, making homemade fruity lip gloss, manicures and pedicures, and of course, facials," I explained. "This was my secret handshake once my hands got softened," Justin told me. I then shook his hand. "James told me that boys can get facials, too," I told Justin. "Is this true?" "Of course boys can get facials," Justin replied. "He is right." I noticed that Alex hurt her shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?" I asked Alex. "I sprained it when I slipped on the icy stairs this weekend, Angel," Alex explained to me. "Maybe, the massage will help your shoulder heal," I told Alex. "I sure hope so," Alex agreed. "Because I can't drive with a sprained shoulder." After our treatment at the spa was done, we headed to Red Dragon Chinese Restaurant in the Shadyside Plaza for dinner. Jenna and I ordered rice bowls, Carly ordered chicken lo mein, Mrs. Shay ordered pork lo mein, Mr. Benson ordered Singapore rice noodles, Alex ordered chicken with broccoli, Justin ordered General Tso's chicken, and Max ordered Hunan beef. We talked some more about slumber parties inside the Chinese restaurant. "So, tell us more about this slumber party," Carly instructed. "Well, there was a secret handshake for softened hands," I told Carly. "Can I see it?" Carly asked. I then shook Carly's hand. "Jenna, truth or dare," Mrs. Shay stated. "Truth," Jenna replied. "I love coming on your outings and wish that I could come on many more." "I wish that I could stay up all night on a day that I didn't have to work," Mr. Benson stated. "So, what are you guys going to do when you get home?" Alex asked. "I am going to have a Netflix binge session," Jenna replied. "I am going to make some popcorn to eat," Alex stated. "I am going to play some video games on the Wii," Justin stated. "And, I am going to lay down on my fuzzy pillow and take a nap," Max stated. "I will be going home with Jenna tonight," I told everyone. Pretty soon, it was time for me and Jenna to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Imagery and Piper's Pub

The next morning, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay, and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Pamela's P&G Diner for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. "How is your weekend going?" Mrs. Shay asked. "It's going good," I replied. "What are you going to have to eat?" Mr. Benson asked. "Pancakes, of course," I replied. We then ordered our breakfasts. I ordered blueberry hotcakes, Carly ordered strawberry hotcakes, Mrs. Shay ordered a Belgian waffle, and Mr. Benson ordered Pittsburgh hash. "How have your sessions at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties going?" Carly asked. "They have been going great," I replied. "I just had to be careful not to stay up all night, so I would still have energy for the fun today." "My favorite snack to eat at a slumber party has always been popcorn, especially at that one sleepover I had for my 14th birthday," Carly stated. "That was Lindsay's favorite snack, too," I pointed out. "Who is Lindsay?" Carly asked. "Lindsay Hutchison," I replied. "She was one of the guests at Jill's slumber parties." "Oh yeah," Carly remembered. "Like the Sea Soiree from last summer. I believe that Jill hosted that, right?" "Yes, she did, Carly," I replied. "You should check out our TV at our house," Mrs. Shay stated. "I like to binge shows on Netflix, like _Stranger Things," _Mr. Benson stated. "And, I like to play video games on the Wii," Mrs. Shay stated. "I just hope that you two don't fight, like James and Henri did last night," I told Mrs. Shay and Mr. Benson. "What were they fighting about?" Mr. Benson asked. "A theme for their first slumber party at their apartment in Penn Hills," I explained. "When are they moving to Penn Hills?" Mrs. Shay asked. "Who knows?" I asked. "Hopefully, soon!" After breakfast, we met some more of our friends Alex Russo, Justin Evans, and Max Greenwald at the Carnegie Library in Squirrel Hill to talk about imagery. "How people see me is very important," Carly stated. "The old saying 'you never get a second chance to make a good first impression' is true. This is based on the way you talk, the way you dress, your body posture, etc." "I need to work on not fighting with my husband, Freddie," Mrs. Shay stated. "We don't fight, Sam," Mr. Benson disagreed. "Not even about what to watch on our TV." "For both of our YouTube channels, we need to make sure that we are well-rested and well-presented," I told Alex. "Do you, Justin, and Max still think that I am annoying?" "The trouble is that you don't have a very good filter, Angel," Alex pointed out to me. "You talk too loud and too much, sometimes." "Just like Alexander Hamilton as a blabbermouth?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Angel," Alex continued, "but okay." "I also agree that making an impression on people is very important, as well," Justin stated. "If you do something weird or freaky, then that is how the person will perceive you as," Max agreed. "Like when Mom told me not to laugh so much on the street because people would look at me and think that something was wrong with me," I told everyone. "But, it is just my way of showing that I am happy. As they say, you only live once! YOLO!" After our discussion group, Alex, Justin, Max, and I went to Piper's Pub in the South Side for an Irish dinner. I ordered buttermilk fried chicken, Alex ordered the Pub Salad with grilled chicken, Justin ordered the Pub Burger with French fries, and Max ordered the Reuben sandwich with French fries. We even had cheesecake for dessert to celebrate Justin's birthday 2 days early. "I remember a few weeks ago how the last scary movie Alex saw was the movie _Beetlejuice_ back in 2010," Justin stated. "The other day, I found _Beetlejuice_ randomly on Netflix." "I got a new wheelie bag for my birthday, in case I express an interest in traveling," Max stated. "I am glad that I wore my tennis shoes since we would be walking around a lot today," Alex admitted. "But, I cannot always find matching socks." "I cannot always find matching socks either, Alex," I agreed. "Like this morning, for example." I paused for a moment. "Are you sure that you would not want me to make you a craft or anything for your birthday, Justin?" I asked. "No, you don't need to," Justin replied. "But, we're going to Dave and Buster's for my birthday on Tuesday night, if you would like to come." "I will have to wait and see how I feel that day," I replied. After we paid our checks for dinner, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shopping at Monroeville Mall

The next day, I met one of my other best friends, Carly Shay and her parents, Sam and Freddie, at Golden Corral in Monroeville for breakfast. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Carly greeted back. There were a lot of good things to eat for breakfast, including the special, which was golden waffles. "So, you guys are not going to join me, Alex, Justin, and Max at the mall today?" I asked. "Sorry, but we're not able to," Mr. Benson replied. "Is this because of Carly's health insurance training?" I asked. "No, it's something a little bit more serious than that... actually, a lot more serious," Mrs. Shay told me. "I wanted to let you know that I learned about this when entering high school, as I went to another Golden Corral in Moon Township," Carly told me. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but it is about the... coronavirus!" I gasped. "So, that is why you are not joining us on Sundays for a while?" I asked in shock. "Not to mention, you are going to be joining me, Sarah, James, and Henri in our shifts at Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties beginning this Saturday, and we are planning a Fashion Fun Sleepover for an 8th grader at a local public school district. What are your thoughts on all of this?" "I don't know, but Golden Corral has really good bagels for breakfast," Mrs. Shay admitted. "Hopefully, the sleeping bags are in a circle, so the girls are well-distanced from each other," Carly told me. "You definitely shouldn't be spreading gossip about this virus," Mr. Benson added. "That's it!" I furiously exclaimed. "I'm calling Alex to see what is going on!" I quickly got out my cell phone and called Alex. Alex didn't sound too happy when she picked up the phone. "Alex, are we still going to go shopping at the mall today?" I asked in a frantic tone of voice. Alex sadly stated that she didn't know if she was able to because of the coronavirus, but she would try to rally and show up at the mall. Later that day, I met some more of my best friends, Alex, Justin, and Max at Monroeville Mall. Alex had tears in her eyes. "I am just worried about how this will affect our Sunday outings going forward!" Alex cried. "I really don't want to get infected with the virus, but I don't want to have to cancel our outings, either!" We all gave each other a group hug. "Why don't we go look at a few stores and then we will discuss all of this later?" I suggested. Unfortunately, Hallmark was closed, but we ended up looking around at Party City and Go! Games, Toys, and Calendars. "This is almost as tragic as the blizzard of 2010 when I was in high school," Alex glumly explained. "I found nothing to do. I hope that is not the case here!" "Well, maybe if this worries you so much, Alex, then I suggest that we look up the places you would like to go in the coming weeks and see if they are open," I encouraged Alex. We then ate dinner at the food court. We all went to Flamer's for dinner. Max and I both got hot dogs and French fries, while Alex got chicken tenders with French fries and Justin got a cheeseburger with French fries. "I am especially shocked about what Carly and her parents said about the virus and the upcoming Fashion Fun Sleepover sponsored by Pittsburgh's Perfect Parties at the end of this month," I explained. "What did they say?" Alex asked. "Mrs. Shay was just talking about the bagels for breakfast," I told Justin. "So what if there are really good bagels?" Justin asked, laughing. "I think that this coronavirus is a lot more important!" "Max, would you ever start gossip about this virus?" I asked. "Well, maybe, I would, but..." Max stated. "Max!" Alex angrily yelled. "Stay with me! Now, what did Carly say?" "She wished that the sleeping bags were set up in a circle to promote social distancing," I explained. "Good for her!" Alex shouted. "Calm down, Alex," I told her. "We are going to see what is open and what is not open in the coming weeks. You can always text Sarah what is going on since she and her stepbrothers will be joining us on our outings in the coming weeks." "Yes, I do plan to get in contact with Sarah," Alex told me. "I plan to get in contact with all of my best friends to see how we are going to be able to avoid catching coronavirus and still do all of our planned outings." After we looked at what was open and what was closed in the coming weeks, Alex, Justin, and Max drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Alex replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
